Trapped in Arthur 's world
by Travis 2017
Summary: My version for the one who wrote the first one removed it. Read and review please no bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. Falls into Arthur's world and becomes a girl. Almost all the same parts but private parts. So will have a vagina instead of a penis there. And is a baby. And will share a bath with D.W. and have a good time. And shares a room with them for Kate is just born will get a new name. A female name for that boy will be a girl and a full set of female organs. For they want her to be able to reproduce someday. We see him at work there before going into Arthur's world from a portal there in fact. He fell threw the portal and became a girl.

"I feel shorter and my body feels so different and i don't feel like a boy," said Jason in his mind, "Not sure what happened there and were i am even at."

"Look a baby is over there a girl by the looks of it in fact," said Arthur, "Seems to be just wearing a diaper over here which seems to be wet."

"We can see if his or her parents is around for i think a girl," said Fern, "But we will find out once the diaper is off for the privates."

"We all have them parts and it says we are boys or girls in fact," said Brain, "I love being a boy and that baby looks like a girl to me."

"I also think it is a girl by the way the face and head in fact," said Francine, "I am glad to be a girl for it is easy and i hope to give birth someday."

They bought some diapers and saw a vagina so did he now she knows is a girl. Arthur seen them on his two sisters so nothing he haven't seen before. One boy never did and wonders what it is there and said ask your mom or dad. The tough costumers laughed at him and Muffy said how rude which is what she says in fact. And Molly see's how cute that baby girl is there. And said buy her some clothes and take her to his parents before. And that is what they did and agreed to adopt her and took them to go shopping and see them talking there now.

"She would look good in a pink dress for i love tat color in fact," said D.W., "For pink is a good for a girl for that is a girl in fact."

"She will indeed look cute in a pink dress for it fits of how she looks," said Mrs. Read, "She will have a bat wit you in fact."

"She will need some toys and a place to sleep in fact is a reason we are here," said Arthur, "I know she will also need more diapers."

"She will need to share with Kate until she gets older in fact," said Mr. Read, "She will be loved by us now to get her some toys."

"She would need some bath toys for children loves them," said Fern, "I can give her my rubber duck for it is in still good shape."

They did buy some toys and Fern gave her the rubber duck. I hope you like this story for i brought my version here.


	2. Her name is Cindy

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. The Read family is having dinner and glad he now she can eat the same food as them. And happy to be safe there from any harm there. A new name was given to her and it is Cindy Tina Read. And will be in the same bath as D.W. who loves to play there. She is a handful as in D.W. and he know she knows that very well in fact. She loves her preschool and her teacher and friends. She will be in love with Bud Compson a tough sounding but regular boy. He has regular size feet unlike is sister there.

"She is a cute baby as in Cindy as well as Kate and school was good today in fact," said Arthur, "I wonder what happened to her parents but now she is here."

"She sure is and glad she will be in the same bath as me being a girl like me," said D.W., "We both have the same parts there."

"She will enjoy having one with you for you two both has vagina's there," said Mrs. Read, "And just don't mess with them or pee could come out."

"She has a rubber duck now thanks to Fern Walters who is a good but shy girl," said Mr. Read, "And one of us two will wash you two there."

"She will be in daycare soon so she can meet some new friends there i fact," said Thora, "I want to see her for myself in person."

She thought in her head that will adjust being a girl as long as she is healthy and safe. Arthur will take her to meet two they like there. And them two is Miss. Turner and Mr. Ratburn at the library there. For it is Saturday so no school for them there. And they will love her for ow cute and good she is there. One will thinks she is gross and will be mean to her there. And tat one is Otis who is a mean boy who is a bully. He is the one who is gross and mean. And will be yelled at there. She is glad to see Thora in person. We still see them talking there.

"I love the way her toes looks like she never wore shoes in her life," said Arthur, "I can maybe pick out shoes for her for the ground can have thorns."

"Good idea we can get some for her feet needs protecting for outside," said Mrs. Read, "We will buy her a pair of shoes for her feet."

"She should get shoes like mine for it is what i love in fact," said D.W., "And can match her pink dress she is wearing now."

"She would be able to pick them out for it is her feet and toes," said Thora, "She seems smart to me to make her mind up."

"Good idea mom she can pick them out and we will put it on her," said Mr. Read, "Well bath time both of you girls in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter for bath time for them girls there.


	3. Bath time

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. Them two is in the bath so yes both is naked so they see each others female parts. They are both girls so they can share a bath together there. And Mrs. Read will wash them both there from there ears to there toes. Both of them have ten toes and can tell that. They are happy they are in that bath so they can play when being naked. And D.W. will see Arthur's at Christmas time. And glad they can understand each other so she can hear her talk and we see them all talking now.

"I can indeed understand you when you talk and we can play here," said D.W., "And you will meet a friend of mine named Emily she is nice you will like her."

"I heard you talk about her at dinner time and i would love to," said Cindy, "I am glad your family adopted me and now i live here."

"She is a good friend of mine is why so you know about her," said D.W., "I am glad i told her about you so she wants to see you."

"She sounds good and i heard stuff about the Tibbles from you," said Cindy, "That them two is double trouble for i hope they wont make fun of me."

"If they do i will hurt them to defend your honor in fact," said D.W., "You will like Emily she is my best friend in the world in fact."

When it comes time they will meet Bud Compson who is a funny little boy. He acts tough but he is just like all little kids. And he will be good at boxing someday. He also can swim good for he swam in the gulf of Mexico. And knows how to hit a baseball very well. He is not very smart but he makes up for it in strength in fact. He will learn no such thing as permanent record. Arthur learned that from his friend Brain. Binky can be a bully but he has a soft side and can dance well. Arthur saw Francine and Buster came to meet that girl even though she is naked they seen girls naked before for one is.

"She indeed is a girl for we saw her in the park there in fact of course," said Francine, "And she has nice hair kind of like D.W. here."

"She has darker hair than D.W. and longer and glad she has a home here," said Buster, "She has a nice little body there in fact."

"She has a nice smile for a baby and she is adjusting well of course," said Arthur, "She has a nice female body here in fact."

"You kids can watch them i have a phone call to take right now," said Mrs. Read, "And watch them play and make sure no splashing water could ruin the floor."

"Yes for it was just put in and splashing isn't good in the bath," said Arthur, "I will make sure they don't same as my friends here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	4. The park

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. Them two and others is in the park and having fun in the sandbox. Some adults say what a good looking girl as well as D.W. and Emily as well. And for some reason all kids in the sandbox is barefoot. And see's how nice they look on little kids for it has smooth skin there. And see their toes and can tell all of them kids has ten toes. And one boy there has two extra toes so he isn't in the sandbox and barefoot. So yes that kid has twelve toes and showed Arthur and them and said get extra toes removed.

"We can visit you in the hospital and we take this girl to our doctor to make sure she is healthy," said Arthur, "And to see if she has all her female organs so she ca become a mom someday."

"I hope it won't hurt for nerves in them and i hate to see blood as well," said that boy, "And pain is a lot painful to me so help me."

"They will use general anesthetic for you so it won't hurt during it," said Fern, "And we will visit you and that baby girl there is Cindy."

"She is right you know they don't operate without anesthetic there," said Brain, "For doing so is illegal unless it is for circumcision if allergic to local anesthetic so ice is used."

"Us boys are circumcised after birth as far as i know i seen us naked before," said Buster, "And if your not get it done there."

He said he see's his penis head when he see's it and proves he is circumcised. And his parents took him to the hospital to get his two extra toes removed from his feet. And Cindy who was a boy is adjusting being a girl there. And will proves to have a full set of female organs. And will be able to have babies someday and become a mom there. And they will visit that boy in the hospital. And they are enjoying that park today for the weather is nice there. Arthur has good looking feet and wearing sandlas on them and still see them talking there.

"He will have them two extra toes removed from him so he will recover from it fast," said Arthur, "And i am glad we found Cindy here."

"She is a good looking girl and glad you found her and she is smiling at us here," said Mr. Ratburn, "And don't forget a test tomorrow."

"She is a happy girl and i can understand her when she speaks being a little kid," said D.W., "She said it is good you found her."

"She is happy with our family and i need to change her diaper she is wet," said Mrs. Read, "As you see this is a girl for she has a vagina here."

"I being a girl i have one and i see it everyday when i am naked," said Fern, "I am glad to be a girl and someday i will have boobs."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. She is smart

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. Them two and others is in the zoo having fun when Arthur and D.W. is at school. So it is Mr. and Mrs. Read Kate and Cindy who just got Pal. And Kate is now crawling around now. Cindy who was Jason is adjusting being a girl there. And when potty trained will sit to pee for life. And is proved to be smart for a baby and can see she can already read. And can speak a few words there. And glad they can teach her some more words. And could be in preschool soon with D.W. we see them talking there.

"She is smart for a baby mom for she seems to be able to read already and just one," said Arthur, "She is also a good baby and nice."

"We can always have her tested for to see if she is a prodigy or not in fact," said Mrs. Read, "She seems to be like your friend Alan who you call Brain."

"I heard that a certain preschool does it is for smart kids in fact," said Mr. Read, "Buster failed a test there and went to one D.W. goes to."

"We all heard of that preschool it is for nerds if you will," said Arthur, "She could be one of them of course and glad we have her with us here."

"I hope she is smart but i know of a nerd you all call Brain," said D.W., "I know we seem to be just regular geeks in fact of course."

Some thinks all nerds dress the same and wears glasses but that is the sterotype for she doesn't. And will take her to that preschool to be passed all of them with flying colors even can talk. So she can start there early on in fact like two other there. She will also be potty trained early as well. She will be able to move up more grades for being a nerd. Nerds rule the world is what is said and it is true. For they hold the best jobs like scientist and ip people. We see a store for them will be a good one. Arthur will be glad when it opens and see them talking there now.

"She looks like she is smart and i heard her talking here in fact so please be seated," said the teacher, "We have these test here one boy put one up his nose."

"Sounds like someone we know and he is a friend of mine here who is a rabbit," said Arthur, "I was never brought here to be tested."

"Yes it was Buster Baxter by your looks your a smart boy and a good looker," said the teacher, "And she can pass these test for sure."

"I will be glad to take all your test and i can pass it for sure," said Cindy, "I won't put a marble up my nose in fact like him."

"She is also a reader as in she can read and sure she can pass it," said Mrs. Read, "She is a good girl who seems to be smart as in a nerd."

She passed all them test and allowed to attend it now in fact. See what happens next chapter so i need some ideas please.


	6. Nerd store

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. She is at that preschool playing and some wonders when she will get her nerd glasses. And the teacher said not all nerds needs them. Some nerds maybe most doesn't need glasses. Only some people who are nerds wears them. She doesn't wear them. Brain knows he is a nerd and proud of it. And a nerd store opened there and they will go to it. And happy they heard it just opened there. It is the best store opening of the year so far. It is a good new store there for nerds and geeks there.

"I will be glad to go in there to a store for nerds like myself here," said Cindy, "I am a nerd and proud of it and i don't wear glasses."

"I also love stores like that for they sell stuff for smart people like me," said Arthur, "And i heard the owners is members of our church."

"I think that is true for i know them two owners there in fact at church," said Fern, "And their kids goes to our school but in first grade."

"Welcome to our store and yes we are members of good church," said male owner, "And our kids is very smart just like us two."

"And we have good stuff here and what was here before was a bar," said female owner, "One boy in your class made fun of our kids and it was Binky."

Binky is banned from that store unless he says sorry to their kids and means it. And he is at a meeting of his bully group now anyway. Arthur and them can't go there it is an old train car. Arthur knows rats could be there and could be hurt. He told his mom about that place and told him never go there and he said he won't but one will go there just not him or his sister but a classmate as in Alex. He will get in trouble for it. Then to get out of trouble would be to blow the wissle on Binky and is gang so it is risky for he could be beat up by them and Arthur and them are home.

"I like the stuff in here for it has good nerdy stuff and i will buy some stuff," said Cindy, "I am a nerd an proud to be one."

"I am a nerd in a way well more of a geek really for i look like one," said Arthur, "Brain here is more of a nerd than me and they know it."

"Yes i am indeed a nerd and proud to be one and i admit that," said Brain, "And i am glad to help people pass test an such."

"I am glad this new store is here and i will buy stuff here in fact," said Fern, "And them kids is very smart like you here Brain."

"We know being smart is good and i am smart at sports," said Francine, "Sports is a good thing it is good for the body in fact."

They all did buy stuff there and Alex told on Binky and them. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	7. School and bath

Trapped in Arthur's world

* * *

There was a boy named Jason who is now 18 years old and working there but life will change for him. She is at school now with nerdy stuff and other kids can tell she is one and likes her more. And later she and D.W. is in the bath together. And having a good time and her new rubber duck is a nerd one. D.W. saw it and said he looks cute and nerdy and loves it. And D.W. likes nerd stuff and Cindy said she should be tested to see if she is one or just a geek. Brain was tested and proved a nerd. And they know Buster took it and failed when he put the marble up his nose and we see them talking now.

"Buster did indeed stuck that marble up his nose and met me and rest is history," said Arthur, "He had a dream i met Binky and became leader of the tough costumers and him a nerd."

"I heard about his dream and we know Buster isn't a nerd and you are a geek," said Cindy, "And dreams are funny and things happen that doesn't."

"I once had a dream i was naked at school and i woke up screaming," said Fern, "I do have a nice body body but won't show it in public as in my butt and vagina."

"That dream is a bad one and i once had a dream i was a boy not a girl," said Francine, "I and you all know i am indeed a girl."

"I know male puberty is easier than female puberty no breast and periods," said Buster, "And i heard about it from online which is true."

Puberty is when their bodies change and can reproduce and all sorts of good things. And knows all about sex and them boys can't reproduce yet same as the girls. And they don't have that hair yet. And know everything about sex though. And glad they are young now for adults works. And someday they can be able to do it. And knows sex is how children comes. Until then the boys can't get erections and produce sperm. She and her are playing in it. And no splashing. And talking having a good time there when being naked. They are in the bath so they see all their parts. Bud and James is in with them. So two boys in with two girls. Bub might sound tough but is a regular kid.

"Bud your penis is big and long and lad i am next to you so i can see it," said Cindy, "And i will be glad to wash you for you are strong."

"I love the way my penis looks and you can touch it for it won't hurt you," said Bud, "The teeth is in my head and being a rabbit i have buck teeth."

"I have a smaller one and i think it is average size for a kid my age," said James, "And Bud here is a strong for just a kid might be his penis."

"As long as you have one is all that counts and i have a vagina," said D.W., "We love having bath it gets us nice and clean."

"You all have nice looking genitals same as me of course," said Arthur, "And being a boy is easy and glad you two is here."

He is watching them as well as washing them in the bath there. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


End file.
